Until You Come to Me
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: First LOTR fic. Set during The Two Towers, Arwen is separated from Aragorn and will always wait for him to return, even if it takes years and even if she may die..... features the beautiful Irish song "Oh Danny Boy"


Until You Come to Me by Takato's Dreamer (rainytears)

  


  


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the song "Danny Boy" was written by an Irish songwriter (whose name I cannot remember)

  


a/n: This is my first Lord of the Rings fic. It is a little introspective about Arwen's decision during the movie to not leave with the elves (though Jackson made it ambiguous, I know the outcome) and how she will wait for Aragorn, even if he takes years to come back from the war before they can meet again. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


_//Oh, Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling _

_From glen to glen and down the mountain side. _

_The summer's gone and all the roses falling. _

_It's you, it's you must go and I must bide.//_

  


The war carries you away on the eastern wind. You must traverse mountain and valley, glistening ocean and sun-touched meadows. Day by day, I am wilting as I stare into the luminescent forest where we once stood months and even years ago. 

  


I shall wait here although my father tells me that I must go with all of the other elves. Do not worry, my love, for I will fade here as I still wait. All the while, the faint flute music of your destiny still calls you to distant mountains and battlefields....

  


The joy of youth has gone and you have been ripped from me, but I still will stand amidst falling rose petals.

  


  


_//But come ye back when summer's in the meadow _

_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow. _

_It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow. _

_Oh, Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so! //_

  


  


I wish that I could stay here forever.... I know that I can stay here forever. I cannot bring myself to leave this vigil and head off to the undying lands without you..... we would never see each other again.

  


When you return to Imaldris, to me, I will be here, no matter what life has brought.

  


If the meadow is golden with sunlight, I'll be there. If all is hushed with the quiet, sad snow of the winter, I'll be here. 

  


It will not matter to me because I'll see you, Aragorn, my love.

  


_//But when ye come, and all the flow'rs are dying, _

_If I am dead, as dead I well may be, _

_Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying _

_And kneel and say an Ave there for me.// _

  


You will return in many years, after many flowers have wilted and clouds have swept on. You will be aged from long years of war and strife, and you will be the king.

  


I myself have given up immortal life, and may be lying under the fresh green summer grass. If you return and I am gone, it will not matter. We will not have to meet in a dream world anymore, for we you will finally have returned to me.

  


Simply place a yellow rose on the ground, by the place where I am lying. I will not stir but I will hear you whisper words of good-bye in the Elven tongue.

  


  


_//And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me, _

_And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be, _

_For you will bend and tell me that you love me, _

_And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me. - //_

  


If I am gone when you return, my love, I will still hear your soft footsteps above me as I lie there. My grave will not be as cold and lonely, and the sting of mortal life will fade a bit with your presence.

  


I will hear you whisper one phrase, "I love you", and I will have a faint smile on my lips. 

  


Aragorn, this will most likely be my fate. I will die as well, but it will not matter because I spent a lifetime with you. I am no longer an elf passing into the undying lands but one who will remain here until the war is over and you come back to reclaim your throne. 

  


Day by day I sit in Rivendell, the surreal forest air smelling of tiny wildflowers that slowly die. Their colors fade and so does my life, but my love does not.

  


If I die because of a broken heart or of old age, I will still wait for you beneath the ground. 

  


I will sleep there until you can finally come to me as well. 

  


  


  


End.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


end notes: well, that was a bit rushed, but I had a sudden idea after reading the lyrics to Danny Boy. If this has a canon error, please forgive me or notify me. I have read the first book and seen the two movies, and I know of the differences that Peter Jackson has made. 

  


However, the situation with Aragorn being away from Arwen in the movie was very touching and well-done. This story reflects Arwen's choice to stay in Imaldris/Rivendell and wait for Aragorn to return. She does not care if she dies while waiting for him from old age (because she gave up her immortality) or a broken heart; as long as he will return and visit her grave. _I am not changing the story and saying that Arwen will die while Aragorn is away, fighting the battle against Saruman and Sauron. I am only stating this as a possibility from Arwen's point of view. She believes at this time that Aragorn could take many years before he could come back to her, so I made her think about the idea that she might die before he returns. I know that merely months or a few years later he does return in "The Return of the King" and they are wed, but this is a situational fic exploring Arwen's fading life and her firm love in Aragorn that drives her to wait until he comes back._

  


Review if it was sad, good, bad, etc. 

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
